None of the Above
by maximumridetothemax
Summary: Ever since she was little Max has been a tomboy, and now she is put to the test to act as one until she can find her missing father. For the past year and a half, she has gone without anyone noticing. That is, until now. One day after school, Fang finds out her little secret. What will happen? Well let's just say it's rude to walk in on a lady (guy?) changing. AU. ON HIATUS.
1. Prologue

**None of the Above**

 **Summary- Ever since she was little Max has been a tomboy, and now she is put to the test to act as one until she can find her missing father. For the past year and a half, she has gone without anyone noticing. That is, until now. One day after school, Fang finds out her little secret. What will happen? Well let's just say it's rude to walk in on a lady (guy?) changing.**

 **...**

 **Hey guys! It's been a while, and I've decided to start up another story. For of all of my past fans, yes, I've decided to do an update a week before I told ya'll it would be! Yes, I still love you all. If you're wondering,** **Across the Universe** **will be coming out sometime during June (probably the 13th). And the new book! Maximum Ride: Forever comes out in a couple of days, or to be more exact, the 18th! SQUEE! Well, I'm going to go buy it the minute I exit the finals room on Friday, so I can quickly read it before my next update.**

 **For NEW readers, I must sound like some maniac so far. Sorry. Updates for me are usually weekly, and usually on Wednesdays. The first two chapters (Prologue and Chapter 1) will be coming out today and next Saturday, but the rest of the chapters will (most likely) be Wednesday.**

 **Anyway, before my ranting skills continue, here we go...**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride. A** **ny resemblance to actual persons, living or dead, or actual events is purely coincidental.**

...

Prologue

...

Greenwood High is an all-boy's school.

Founded in 1902, it is an oasis for the brilliant young men of Virginia to learn in an elite environment and to support them until success. To strive, to seek, to find, and not to yield.

By letting the student council run 99% of the decision making, there are almost no issues with the student body, and the school went on peacefully everyday.

Well, as peacefully as an all-boys school could be.

But anyway, of course, there are always exceptions.

Like all schools, they as well held their own secrets…

…

Five minutes until the discovery of a secret.

"And another successful season for the Grizzlies!" the announcer shouted into the megaphone as the soccer team roared, raising the state finals' trophy above their heads.

Four minutes.

Lights were flashing, the band was blaring, the crowd was cheering and dancing, and we had just won the soccer state finals, carrying on the six year streak. Of course, that just meant more paperwork for the student council.

Three minutes.

I sighed, walking out from the crowd, a clipboard in my arms. Another day, another expense. Lovely.

"Where did that stupid president go? I swear I just saw him." I mumbled under my breath, pushing back my black bangs, as I walked down the hallway. "These papers aren't getting finished and I'm not doing this by myself."

Two.

Then I saw a light from one of the classrooms, just barely peeking around the corner.

'There he is,' I thought, with a sigh of relief. 'What is that fool up to now?'

One.

I cautiously placed my free hand on the door. The blinds were down on the window, rare since they usually were up. Maybe he was up to something again. I knocked twice, then strode inside without a second thought.

"Jeez, where were you?" I questioned, closing the door behind me, before turning around to face him.

Zero.

In front of me, there was a beautiful, blonde haired, brown eyed girl. With a brown wig next to her. And only her undergarments on.

My eyes grew wide, my clipboard clattering to the ground at the exact moment as her mouth opened to scream.

Greenwood High is an all-boy's school.

Right?

…

 **Whoa, that was short. Only around one page on Word and only about 600 words (crazy, right? Given that most of my chapters are around 1,500 words). Well, after all, it is only the prologue. If you didn't read the super long beginning, I'll be updating this Saturday, because of exams. Ugh. Also, would you like me to do a QOTC (Question of the Chapter) on this story? I've seen it on a couple of stories, so tell me if you think I should or shouldn't do it. Anyway, I hope you liked it! R &R!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Ohmigosh, thank you to everyone who reviewed/followed/favorited this story so far! At the moment, I have 4 reviews, 3 favorites, and 14 follows! That made me squeee so hard. And, of course, Maximum Ride: Forever. Where can I start with that? It was... okay, to say the least, but I thought it could've been better. Well, either way, I don't think there'll be another book (unless JP continues with a spin-off with Pheonix or Harry or something). Anyway, I present to youuu... Chapter 1!**

 **Disclaimer: I indeed do own this plot, but not Maximum Ride. Bummer.**

...

Chapter 1

Dedicated to _JJshadow_ , the first follower of this story, _DntlessAnnabeth_ , the first reviewer, and _maximumgirl23306,_ the first favoriter

...

 _In front of me, there was a beautiful, blonde haired, brown eyed girl. With a brown wig next to her. And only her undergarments on._

 _My eyes grew wide, my clipboard clattering to the ground at the exact moment as her mouth opened to scream._

 _Greenwood High is an all-boy's school._

 _Right?_

...

"W-wh-wh-" she stuttered, her eyes wide and her cheeks the color of tomatoes as she covered herself with her arms while throwing various objects at me. "Why didn't you knock?!"

"I-ow—di-ow-dn't-ow—mean-ow—to-ow- JEEZ WOMAN STOP THROWING THINGS AT—ow- ME!" I shouted as a pocket dictionary was thrown at me.

"Get out!" she screamed as if my words didn't mean a thing, as she raised a rubber duck in threat. "Pervert!"

"Okay, okay, I'm leavi—" I said, my hand already on the doorknob, while she hissed.

"Who's there?" somebody cut me off, making both of us freeze.

Our choices:

1) have this dude find us, one not fully dressed, and both for possible expulsion, or

2) hide and get away (hopefully).

Of course, my decision was number 2, and we both whisper-screamed, "Hide!"

I immediately crawled into the supply closet, followed by her.

"Get out!" she whispered, pushing me to the door. "This is my hiding spot!"

"Like hell I will! I was here first!" I whispered back.

"Ladies first!"

"Who gives a fudge about formalities?"

"Real men do."

"Excuse me, that is very offensive."

"Well it's the truth."

"Let me tell you that I-"

At that moment, we heard the door to the classroom squeak open and we both fell silent hoping for the best.

"Wha—" we heard him exclaim, "Why is there a shirt and pants here? And a wig too?"

My eyes grew wide, as I turned my face to her in alarm.

She shoved my face the other direction, but we stayed quiet.

We didn't budge budge an inch, and soon he mumbled, "Probably just my imagination," as he turned the lights off.

I held my breath until he was gone, and as soon as I sensed he was out of earshot, I breathed out a sigh and slumped against a pile of paper, she immediately going outside to retrieve her clothes.

I sat inside there for a while, a hand on my chest as I waited for her to finish changing. That was way too close for comfort.

About thirty seconds later, she shouted for me to lend me to come out. I stood up, and prepared to face the wrath of this random woman, who I had barely known for ten minutes.

Only to face her, hiding behind the teacher's desk, only her face peeking out.

"Lend me your shirt!" she ordered, her cheeks flaring.

"What, why?" I questioned, clueless. Then I realized…

"That stupid guard took my clothes!" she said, blushing even more than before, if that was possible. "Now hurry up!"

I sighed, and tugged off my shirt, and tossed it to her, looking away. There goes my warmth.

She quickly put it on, and came out from behind the desk.

I looked back at her. My shirt came down to her mid-thigh, and the sleeves were too big.

"This is huge," she muttered, lifting her arms, as she got used to it.

"Well you are a girl," I sighed, walking to the door. "C'mon, I'll escort you out. I need to stay a little longer anyway."

We walked together down the hallway to the lost and found, only the sound of our shoes clicking across the floor audible. My hands were in my pant pockets, and she followed me. I wanted to say something to break the silence, and right when I mustered up the strength to, she spoke first.

"Uhm…" she said. I heard her stop walking, and I turned around to face her.

"Yeah?"

I saw her struggle with words, and her fingers fumbled with each other. She stood in the moonlight, and I was able to see her clearly for the first time. Her cheeks were a rosy pink and her hair glistened a white gold. I blushed slightly; when she wasn't being violent, she was actually really cute.

"…thanks."

For a moment, I was too stunned to speak. So she knew how to apologize too? You learn something new every day.

"No problem."

We started walking again, and didn't stop until we reached the lost and found. As I thought, there were multiple missing clothes, and she dug through them and found some small enough to fit her.

Next we headed to the bathroom, and I stood guard at the door as she changed inside, and I waited for her to come outside again.

About five minutes later, she came out, and I was stunned. For some reason, the uniform looked oddly familiar, and I racked my brain to find the answer. There was only one answer, but I tried to dismiss it because…

"Hello Fang," she said. "You might have figured it out by now but… I am Max."

I was silent for a second. Of course.

"…I'm dreaming, aren't I?" was my response.

"No you aren't," she said matter-of-factly.

I pinched myself, but only got a stinging reply in my arm.

So this is reality, huh.

"So you're playing a trick on me right?" I said, positive that this woman was joking. "You and Max decided to work together to trick me. Nice job, you've done it. Now where is he?"

"I've already told you!" she grumbled angrily. "I'm Max! And I'm not a creep or anything, I do have a reason why I'm here, not at girl central next door."

I raised an eyebrow, but agreed to listen to her story.

…

"So let me get this straight: your dad used to work here but he disappeared which is why you're trying to find him?" I questioned, recapitulating everything she had told me.

"To put it simply, yes."

"And you're in student council because…"

"I wanted access to private files."

That I understood. The student council ran basically everything here at the school, and almost nobody could go against them.

"But that still doesn't explain why you were changing in the classroom back then."

"Simple, I was afraid that the bathroom would be occupied because of the game."

I sighed, shaking my head in admiration. This girl was too much.

But it did make sense. The president did sometimes act really girly at times, and he never changed in the locker room. Everyone always said that he looked too cute to be a boy, and I guess that was true.

Either way, it was still kind of unbelievable.

I looked at her. We were sitting outside on top of the trunk of my car, watching the cars roll by like colored lightning bugs. My legs were swung off the edge, and hers were closed against her chest. She didn't look anything like one of the leaders of the school; in fact, she just looked like a normal, everyday girl with everyday troubles.

Before I even realized what I had done, I had pulled her into a hug.

She at first was shocked and I felt her twitch, making me think if I had done the wrong thing and brace myself to get slapped, but gradually she reciprocated my actions and we were just there, the two of us. She didn't let go for a few minutes, but I didn't mind. When she pulled back, she muttered a barely audible, "Thanks," before she jumped off the car and rushed towards her car.

I watched her from the top of the trunk, my arms still tingling from when we touched, and she drove off into the dark and disappeared into the mass.

Life would be a lot different from now on.

...

 **So how was it? Good? Bad? Rushed? Too slow? Tell me anything. Next update will be Wednesday, so look forward to it! R &R!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Thank you all for the lovely reviews, favorites, and follows again! As I said last chapter, this chapter would be coming out Wednesday, so here it is, fresh from my mind. Actually, I completely put this off (my excuse is Tumblr), so I started to work on this chapter today at 2:13 PM. Teehee. Anyway, from here on, these chapters will probably alternate POVs at no pattern, so I will at the name of who is talking at the beginning of each chapter, k? So don't let me stall you, here it is, Chapter 2!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride or her companions. I just drool over Fang's hot bod- ignore that.**

...

Chapter 2

Fang POV

...

I guess I had it coming. Actually, I definitely had it coming. In fact, it came at what felt like 70 miles an hour and took me away before I could even say sesquipedalian.

Finally after around 10 seconds of being dragged through the hallway like a dog on a leash, my mysterious captor finally let go off me and I fell to the floor with a "thump."

"What in the worl-" I said in confusion, before realizing that two eyes were glaring holes into me. "Max? What's wrong?"

"You," she said, pointing her finger at me with an accusing look, "You haven't told anybody my secret have you?"

"What, of course not!" I said, raising my hands in defense. "I'm innocent."

"I don't trust you."

"Why are you so riled up anyway?" I questioned, standing back up, brushing dust from my pants.

"Well," she said, a small blush on her cheeks, "I was just checking."

"What-" I said in defeat. "So you just dragged me out of the classroom to say that? I was eating lunch you know!"

"Anyway," she coughed, ignoring my comment, "I came to talk to you about something else, in regard for the student council."

"What is it? There's only so much time I can eat."

"You know Redwood High right?" she asked.

"Who doesn't?" I sighed, "After all, they are the twin school, just for girls."

"Well lately they have apparently been sneaking in. For what reason, I have no clue," she said.

"Have we talked to their student council yet?" I suggested.

"No, they've been busy all week."

"What about our student council?"

"That's what you're here for!" she exclaimed. "So you're coming with me."

Before I could reply, she immediately started dragging me to her next destination.

...

"That's it?"

"Yup, that's it."

Our secretary, Iggy, leaned back against his chair, yawning. "Well I vote let's infiltrate their school as payback." And then with a smile, he added, "And bring a camera along with us."

"No," I said, shaking my head while facepalming, "That is NOT what we are doing. I would not like to be labeled as a pervert for your hormones sake." Max shot me a look. I ignored it.

Max cut in. "Sam? What do you think?"

Our treasurer, Sam, fidgeted as he thought. "Well... I think... maybe we can compromise?"

"And how?" she questioned, motioning for him to go on.

"Ummm... we can host a nude photo shoot and-"

"Stop there." She sighed. "Is nobody in this room sane?" She took charge.

"Okay, here's the plan," she said, standing up and slamming her hands against the table jerking everyone awake and making Iggy and Sam's lunch jump. "If we ever see any of these infiltrators, we will catch them, write down their name and grade, and then tell them to not come back."

"You're no fun, Max," Iggy whined, "I think we should stick with my plan."

"NO!" she seethed, slamming her hands again, making everyone jump.

"Stop doing that!" he shouted.

"Stop doing what? Breathing?" she said sarcastically.

"You know! The... hand table thing..." he said, making odd hand motions.

"...I don't think I'll ever be able to understand you," she said, shaking her head in disapproval. "Anyway," she continued, turning her attention back to the table, "that's the plan. If there are no other objections, then at the end of the day, report back to me about anything."

As she finished, the bell rang and Iggy quickly scarfed down the rest of his sandwich and downed his water. "Fine," he mumbled.

"Okay," Sam said with a salute, before packing up his stuff.

I didn't say anything. I would have to sneak some food during 3rd period.

...

Max POV

...

"So try not to meet your boyfriend here, okay?"

The girl nodded, before walking away, holding her purse dejectedly.

I watched her go off campus, before walking away to the student council room.

'I wonder if Iggy even tried...' I thought to myself, looking down at my watch. It was already November, and it was supposed to be a lot colder, though it didn't feel like it. Maybe a heat wave?

When I reached the room, Fang was there waiting for me.

"What are you doing?" I asked him. My head was throbbing, and I felt like going home and taking a really nice, cold bath. At the time, it felt like a grade A pain, like when you accidentally slam your head into the side of the car while trying to get in.

"Just escorting our president inside," he said, beckoning me to go inside before him.

"Hmph," I mumbled, before striding inside where the rest of the council was waiting for me, Fang following me.

"So, what'd you guys get?" I said. Could we just get this over with?

"I have three people," Iggy said, waving a piece of paper in the air.

"Four in all," Sam said, giving me a slip of paper.

"Nine," Fang said, holding out a sheet. "Though, most of the girls came to me..."

My eyes bugged at Fang. Nine?!

Iggy whistled. "Fang, you player!" He turned to me. "And how many did you get, prez?"

"Six," I mumbled under my breath, snatching all the pieces of paper.

"Well, not all of us can be pretty boys," he sighed. "Well," he said, grabbing his bookbag, "If that's all, then I'll be leaving. I have a hot date with a girl!"

"Probably going to buy groceries with his mom," Fang said.

I might've laughed at that, but my head thought otherwise. By now, it felt like someone had thrown the car at my head, ran it over with a bulldozer, and grounded it into somebody's dog food. To put it simply, it hurt. A lot. "Well," I said, trying to wrap things up, "I'll go talk to the girl student council and see if we can come to a standpoi-"

Eh. I guess passing out felt a little better.

Not really.

...

 **I actually didn't want it to end here. I wrote about half a page before I realized it was already past 8 and I needed to go prepare what I would need to bring to a sleepover I'm going to tomorrow at my friend's house. Well, that half a page will be coming next time (aka next Wednesday), so look forward to it! R &R?**


	4. Chapter 3

**Immediately after I posted Chapter 2, I started to get to work on this chapter. Funny right? Usually when I finish chapters I pass out and eat the entire kitchen. However, I didn't finish it until now, haha. Also, for all you KPop fans, have you seen the new Big Bang and Exo M/Vs?! I was planning on dying happy, but then I realized that there are two more parts to the MADE album. XD VIP FOREVER! Well, anyway, here is Chapter 3 and I hope you enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: Maximum Ride is not mine. Nor yours. I think.**

...

Chapter 3

Fang POV

...

Max collapsed mid-sentence, and instinctively I caught her and felt her forehead. She was as cold as a corpse, and she may have been one, given how she wasn't even wearing a jacket in this weather.

"Max!" Sam shouted, jumping out his chair. He leaned over to touch her, and without thinking, I slapped his hand away making him cower a bit.

"Oh, uh," I said. 'What was I doing?' I thought to myself. "I'll take him to his house, I know where he lives," I said seriously. 'Like hell you do! You don't even know her parents!' inner me screamed, well, no, probably... calmly yelled.

"Are you sure?" Sam questioned, worried. I felt sorry for the kid, but I felt if I let him touch her, he would somehow realize she was a girl and... yeah. Let's go with that.

I nodded.

He grabbed his bag, and glanced at Max worriedly, before talking again. "Well, since it's you, I'll let you take him. Though if it were Iggy I wouldn't have," he said at last. Great, at least I was placed higher than Iggy on the 'trust' scale.

"Do you want me to help carry him?" Sam suggested.

"No," I said, a little bit quickly. Darn, I suck at lying.

Luckily, Sam didn't seem to notice, and so he just added a "make sure you don't drop him" before walking away.

I sighed, and looked at the 'guy' in my arms. Man, she was light. I shifted to carry her bridal style and I managed to grab our bags without my arms breaking. Somehow, I managed to make my way to my car and I plopped her into the passenger seat and when I did that, she started to shiver, and reaching for me. I sighed, and pulled off my jacket and laid it across her. Stupid of her to not wear one in this weather.

I tossed our bags into the backseat and sat down in the driver's seat before realizing a critical problem. Where exactly did she live?

I gulped, and reached over and took her phone. It was thumbprint activated, so I took her hand and opened it. I really hope she won't slap me later, though that seems very unlikely.

I scrolled through her contacts, and finally found "Mom."

It took three rings to get in contact. "Max?" she immediately questioned. "Is something wrong?"

Here we go. "Umm... hi, this is Max's friend from school," I managed to choke out. Christ, this was hard.

"Ohmigosh, is she okay?" she immediately interrogated. "She didn't fall down the stairs again?"

Again? "Ummm, no, she just is sick and passed out."

"Oh god, ummm, well I'm at work right now and I have the car, so can you drive her home for me please? Her little sister should be back by now too."

"Oh, sure."

"Then I'll text the address to you- I mean her, and thank you for helping he- wait, you know about her little... condition?" her mom said, realizing that we were talking about a she.

"Yeah, under certain... other conditions." That didn't sound too questionable right?

"Hmmm... oh well! That girl needed to release some of her sexual desire anyway, being in an all-boys school, sheesh," she muttered. "Did you know this was all her idea? She didn't even need to do all of that, she could've just hooked up with the to be student council president and made him leak out all of the details. Like Samson and Delilah, haha. Oh, I sent it. Well, thanks for helping out, and- YES I'M COMING- did I catch your name, sweetheart?"

"Oh... it's Fang."

"Fang! What a unique name! Perfect for my little Max. Okay, well I need to go attend to one of my patients so thank you again!"

With that, she hung up.

Jeez, she was outgoing.

I looked down at the message and looked it up. I breathed a sigh of relief, it was only 5 minutes away.

I turned the engine on and started out the parking lot.

...

"Mom called me."

"Oh... okay."

Max's little sister was at the door waiting for us, wrapped in a sweater, sweatpants, and fuzzy slippers. The two looked practically like strangers, and I wondered if I had gotten the wrong house, but before I could think, I was being pushed into the house.

"It's cold," she complained, "Hurry up."

I looked inside. It was surprisingly small, though maybe I wasn't to talk. She dragged Max to what I suspected was the living room and onto the couch and I shuffled behind them.

"Her temperature is normal in a sense, so she probably just needs some sleep and she'll be better," the girl said after a while of playing doctor. "By the way, I'm Ella." She looked at me expectantly.

"Fang."

"Wow, that's weird. Not that I can say anything with a sister named Max. Do you want anything to drink?" she asked, motioning me to sit down at a small square table near Max's feet.

"Sure."

"Well aren't you quiet. We don't have much to offer, so have some milk."

A mug with some sort of company name on it was placed in front of me, and she sat down across from me.

"So?" she questioned.

"So what?"

"How many pineapples are in this house," she said sarcastically, "Of course I'm talking about how you found out Max was a girl!"

"Oh that... ummm... she told me."

"Liar." she said, an eyebrow raised. I looked away as she burned two holes into me, before she finally sighed. "Well, I can't force you to tell me, so tell me what's going on in the student council."

"Well we've been having... intruders."

"Intruders?"

"Girls."

She whistled. "Well that sounds terrifying. I'll talk to the student council about that."

"Yeah thanks- you're on the student council?" I said, realizing what she said.

"How else would Max get information across?" she said as if it was obvious. "Duh."

Before I could reply, my phone rang startling me and I fumbled in my pocket to get it.

"Hello-"

"WHY AREN'T YOU HOME YET? IT'S PRACTICALLY SIX!" my little sister, Nudge, shouted making me hold my phone as far away from my ear as possible without letting go of it.

"Sorry, student council business," I said. "I'll be back soon."

"You better," she grumbled, before she hung up.

There was a pause, before I started speaking again. "Well," I said, "You probably heard that so..."

"Yeah, take care," she said, already standing up and starting to make dinner.

I nodded, and exited the small house.

...

"Here."

My navy blue jacket from yesterday was shoved into my arms, and I was punched in the stomach from the force of her fist handing it to me.

"Thank you," Max said, turning around. "Don't expect me to say that ever again."

And she walked away.

I stared at her retreating figure and smirked when I saw her ears tinged with pink, before resuming my daily routine of grabbing my necessary textbooks out of my locker.

So even she could be cute sometimes, huh.

...

 **Whoa, I'm so sorry this came out so late. Things happened (aka grocery shopping, watching various TV shows, eating, cousins visiting, doctor's appointment), and I was close to falling asleep when I realized that I still needed to publish this. Did you know Prestige ice cream doesn't even taste like ice cream, it just tastes like chocolate-y foam? Well, I still like it. If you have any suggestions or comments or just anything feel free to tell me through a review or PM! So... R &R?**


End file.
